Something More
by splooshjelly72
Summary: Two teens from different worlds. They "hate" each other but will secrets and promises bring them to become something more? My summaries suck but read the story anyways:)
1. The Bane of My Existence

**Duncan's POV**

"Duncan! Dude!" I shut my locker and turned towards my long time friend Geoff Anderson who had a lopsided grin on his face.

"What's up man?" I asked him, judging by his face it was something about his obsession with Bridgette McKay. He had been head over heels for her ever since freshman year.

"It's Bridgette! She's gonna go on a date with me!" Called it. "That's great Geoff." I told him while casually looking behind his shoulder at the hottest girl ever.

Courtney Hallman's her name, but I refer to her as Princess. It suits her. She was a stuck up, bossy, pole up her ass kind of chick. I liked to tease her, it was one of the only reasons I came to school everyday. She hated my existence and she made that apparent to me and to everyone around her. I cared for her, but God forbid I admit that to anybody, especially her.

"Umm dude, you good?" Geoff said snapping me out of my thoughts and my gaze. He turned his head and saw Courtney taping up fliers for class president on the walls. He turned his face to me and smirked.

"You like her, don't you?" He said grinning in a voice that was slightly taunting me. "No way bro, I mean she's hot but not my type." This was true, in a sense. I couldn't see me and Princess ever becoming anything more than friends. If we ever became that. I wouldn't usually go for her type but I knew there was something more under her hard outer shell. And I was determined to break it.

 **Courtney's POV**

 _What the hell?_ I thought to myself when I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around in my desk to see none other than the bane of my existence, Duncan Evers. He was your typically bad boy, with a neon green mohawk and piercings everywhere you looked. Dressing in dark colors as always with his bright red chucks.

His face displayed his usual smirk whilst I glared at him. His response was a quick wink of those gorgeous real eyes. _Gorgeous? No. Unique._

I slowly turned around in my chair and checked my watch. 1:42 PM. Mr. Taylor was twelve minutes late to teach AP English. How Duncan got into this class was unknown to me. I felt something else hit my head again. I whipped my head around to see Duncan still smirking his ass off.

"What do you want cretin?" I asked spitefully while rolling my eyes. "Nothing Princess." He said as I glared at him for the nickname. "I told you not to call me that."

"I don't like following rules Darling, I though a smart girl like you would've gotten that by now." He said cocking his head to look at me sideways. He pulled one of his hands out from under his desk and flicked a piece of paper at me, hitting me directly in the eye.

"OWW Duncan what the hell!?! You hit me right in my freaking eye."

"Aww does the Princess have a boo boo? Does she want her Prince to kiss it better?" He said with a teasing tone.

I rolled my eyes and turned around again in my desk as Mr. Taylor finally arrived. I looked back at Duncan who had his arms crossed and was still smirking.

"You are the bane of my existence."

 **AN: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please keep the hate down. I love this couple and this match and I've always wanted to write a story about them. I know this is an old couple but I don't really care. Please review and share your ideas with me for this story and for future stories.**

 **Until next time...**


	2. In Your Dreams

Small rays of sunshine shown through the patchy dark clouds on the sidewalk as Courtney walked quickly to her house, silently praying she would get her license soon.

Courtney was approaching 17 years old and still couldn't drive. She had passed driver's ed of course but she had very bad road rage when it came to actually getting behind the wheel. She would blow the horn if the car in front of her wasn't going at the speed of light or if they made an unexpected turn which slowed her down. She would scream if anyone tried to pass her and drove like she was racing, which wasn't much of a surprise considering Courtney makes everything a competition.

She was lost in her own thoughts, replaying the highlights of the day and retelling herself what she had to do for homework that night. She cursed her least favorite teacher for assigning her class a two page paper on genetic mutations.

She walked faster down the empty street to get started on her paper when she felt a drop of rain fall right on the tip of her nose and blow back into her eye. She cocked her head up towards the sky and realized the small rays of sun were now gone and the sky was now a dark grey blanket.

Looking around and realizing she was another half mile away from her house she started running as fast as she could in her 3-inch high wedges. She felt her hair become damp as the rain slowly picked up and pulled her messanger bag closer to her.

 **Courtney's POV**

Of course it would rain on me. On the one day I actually need to be home to work it rains. I picked up my pace and closed my bag as tight as possible in hopes that my notebooks and papers would not be soaked by the time a reached my house.

I turned my head behind me and slowed my pace when I heard a low rumble off in the distance. The rain was now pouring down and I was bent over my bag to keep some of the water out. I squinted my eyes to see a dark figure riding a motorcycle which was slowing to a stop beside me.

The mysterious rider took off his helmet to reveal a bright green mohawk which was now limped over on the side of his white skin. He shook his head and turned to me with a smirk.

"Got a little wet now did we Princess?"

I glared at the smirking figure and looked down on myself to see the ends of my medium length hair dripping down and hitting the dark grey sidewalk. My skinny jeans were now one with my body and my shirt was sticking like a magnet to me even though the rain had lightened up a tiny bit.

"Piss off Duncan," I said and turned to start walking again.

"You know if you could drive this wouldn't be a problem," Duncan shouted over the rain.

"Shut. Up." I shouted back at him without looking back. I could've ran from there but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. All I heard was a laugh and the sound of his motorcycle pulling up beside me.

"Let me drive you home Princess." I stopped and turned to look at him, in shock he would ever offer to _help_ me at all. I scoffed aloud at the idea.

"No way am I getting on that _thing_ Duncan, it's not to far anyways."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem then", I just looked at him, "Come on Princess, just one time?"

I thought about it and felt the rain start coming down harder. Maybe just this once I thought, only because I need to start my paper.

I glanced at the motorcycle and slightly cringed at the thought of riding it. Then I looked at Duncan and our eyes connected, his waiting for my answer through the rough rain. I suddenly felt, safe? I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind and began to walk over to him. His smirk turned into a rather large grin as he handed me his helmet.

" _Only_ because I have a lot of work to do tonight," I told him as he rolled his eyes and gestured for me to get on.

"Whatever you say Princess, get on"

I threw one leg over the motorcycle and quickly adjusted myself to where I could wrap my arms around his middle. I could practically hear him smirking. Before I could say anything Duncan started the bike and began to drive. I held onto him as tight as I could and squeezed my eyes shut. I finally remembered to breathe and inhaled a mix of rain and a spicy smell that I could only describe as Duncan. I loosened my grip on him only slightly and began to notice that I could easily feel all of his muscles through his clothing which was also stuck to him. As much as I hated to admit it, Duncan had a great body. I had the sudden urge to lay my head on his back but resisted, thinking that was too much. I was suppose to hate him. I did hate him. Didn't I?

Before I could think about anything else we pulled to a stop. I quickly took the helmet off and swung my body over and off the motorcycle. I turned to thank Duncan but saw he was already on my porch. I glared at him and walked up the brick stairs to the front door of my house.

"Thank you for driving me Duncan, you can go now," I said maybe a little too harshly. I dug through my bag and grabbed my keys to open the front door.

"Don't mention it Princess, where are your folks?" He said ignoring the last part of my statement.

"Their out on business," I said as I opened the door and instantly smelled vanilla and cinnamon which was the candles my mom always burned in the house.

"Mmh, need some company?," He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and looked him up and down. His hair was a disaster and his clothes were completely stuck to his body,he had water dripping from his face and his hair. He actually looked kind of cute.

Cute? Wait, no.

"As if cretin, in your dreams." He chuckled and looked down at his feet before turning to walk down the stairs.

"Always Princess." He turned to wink at me before running off to his motorcycle.

I scoffed at the thought but at the same time I wondered if he was kidding or not. Did I want him to be?

No.

Absolutely not.

We're hardly friends, nothing more. I don't want to be anything more.

Right?

* * *

 **WOAHHHHH.**

 **Hey guys! I am actually surprised that I sat down today and wrote a chapter! I am sooo incredibly sorry for not updating but I had a really crappy year and I forgot how happy writing and being in this community makes me. This was exactly what I needed. not promising regular updates BUT I will try to complete this story sometime in the future. Please review and PM me! I love hearing from you guys, and hearing your ideas and stories. Love you all 3. R &R! **

**Until next time...**


	3. Worrying and Rolling Eyes

Courtney settled into her favorite chair in her large living room. Once she had arrived home she immediately ran up the stairs to her bedroom to change out of her clothes that had become seemingly one with her body. She had put on one of her father's oversized sweatshirts and a pair of comfy shorts. She then grabbed a white fluffy blanket from her queen sized bed and grabbed her new book, _All the Missing Girls_ , and ran down back down the stairs to start reading.

Courtney loved her parents, she really did, and she missed them while they were away of course. But they were hard on her. Always pushing her to be the very best, which was a good thing to an extent. Courtney knew her parents only wanted the best for her, but she always seemed to be studying for tests and classes that she knew she could pass with flying colors just by paying attention. She had come to accept it now though and had convinced herself that it was what she should be doing if she wanted to get into a good college.

She still found her alone time though. That's why in moments like these she cherished her parent's jobs that required them to leave her alone sometimes. It used to make her upset but she had come to live with it now. She was simply relaxed and in her own mind that was swirling with images and people she was making from the book. She heard the rain start to pour down harder outside and she looked out the large window next to her to see that the road was barely even visible.

Her stomach dropped a little as the image of Duncan running back to his motorcycle in the rain flashed through her mind. She knew she would feel so guilty if something happened to him because he made the detour to drop her off at her house.

She sprang up from the couch and ran over the the large glass coffee table in the center of the living room and grabbed her phone. She opened it and scrolled to Duncan's name, about to hit the call button and-

Courtney paused and bit her lip. _'Why do you care what happens to him? He was the one who insisted on taking you home, why should you feel bad?'_ She slowly sat her still unlocked phone down on the coffee table and wondered if her conscience was right.

She battled with herself internally when-

 _BING!_

She reached over and grabbed her cell phone and clicked on her messages.

 _From: Duncan_

 _Nice place babe, maybe next time I take you home you'll let me see the inside;)_

Courtney wrinkled her nose at the thought of the punk walking through her front door, kicking off his shoes and putting them all over her furniture. She then smiled slightly, knowing he had to have made it home ok in the weather. She had a weird feeling in her stomach, like she shouldn't have cared about his safety. He was a criminal after all, the total opposite of her.

She decided to text him back and quickly stroked her thumbs over the screen with a message that read:

 _From Courtney:_

 _As if I'd ever let you in my house, cretin, let alone get back on that thing you think is soooo cool._

She sent the message quickly without much thought. She then thought about how he could've gotten hurt in the weather and decided she should show him the slightest bit of gratitude. So she hesitantly typed out another message and sent it.

 _Thank you by the way, I appreciate it._

Courtney sighed and cursed herself for even caring about his existence.

 _BING!_

Courtney looked back down at her phone and rolled her eyes at the message the delinquent boy sent her.

 _From: Duncan_

 _Ok so it might not be that awesome when it's pouring out, but it get's the ladies, and that's what it's all about;)_

She wondered how anyone could swoon over that cretin as she typed him another message.

 _From Courtney:_

 _I'm so sure that girls just fall at your feet at the sight of your motorcycle Duncan._

Not ten seconds went by when she got a reply from him.

 _From: Duncan_

 _It got you to ride with me, didn't it Princess?;))_

She scoffed loudly at his message. How could he think she took a ride with him for his stupid and lame motorcycle. As she was about to text him a rant on the subject he sent her another text.

 _From Duncan:_

 _Or maybe you it was so you could hold onto me and feel my guns._

She could feel his dumb ass smirk through the phone. Her face flushed slightly at his cockiness towards his physique. Also to the fact that she was remembering how tight his shirt had become due to the rain, and how much more defined his body was because of it.

 _From Courtney:_

 _Oh shut it Duncan, we both know I only took that ride so I didn't get sick because of the rain, and because you wouldn't leave me alone. I hate you and your stupid motorcycle, and by the way you are NOT that fit Duncan. And quit smirking, that's stupid too._

So maybe she lied about him not being that fit, when they both knew that he defiantly was very very fit. Hell would freeze over before she would ever tell him that though. He didn't need anything else that would boost his already giant ego.

 _From Duncan:_

 _Ooo Princess is feisty today! And don't you know that liars go to hell? So admit it sweetheart, we both know that you think I'm fit and that you love me;)_

Courtney stomach fell slightly at the word love for some reason, although she knew it was just Duncan trying to get under her skin. She didn't exactly know how to reply without repeating what she already said and without having to read Duncan's egotistical replies.

 _From Courtney:_

 _Goodbye Cretin._

Courtney sent the message and rolled her eyes for the millionth time at the reply

 _From Duncan:_

 _Goodbye Hotstuff;)_

 **Hey guys! So I just got a new computer because my old one was soooooooo bad. I tried typing up this chapter literally 23 times, no I'm not kidding, and every time I tried it would shut down randomly or restart. It is veryyyy old and I was just kinda tired of it. Even when I saved what I was working on, I still couldn't retrieve it. Hopefully now I can try to update more but still no promises. All next week I will be gone on a trip with no access to any internet. Which. Sucks. Anyways blah blah blah with the stuff none of you will read lol. If you actually read this then review because it gives me confidence to keep writing. Love you all. Mwah -sploosh**


End file.
